


Titanium (We All Fall)

by Krasimer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Character Study, Gabriel Being Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: Their father had left them, had abandoned them and taken his light and his love with him. Gabriel had understood the need; had known the quiet grief he had suffered at the loss of others like him. Their father had been suffering a broken heart even before creating his children. Before their arguments and anger had driven him further away.His brothers and sisters had gone off the moment their father was gone.





	Titanium (We All Fall)

He is born from righteous fury and anger.

They all were, millennia upon millennia ago. Him and his brothers and his sisters. All born of light and knowing what was right, how to care for the humans their father so greatly prized. Humanity was the greatest gift, they had been told. A bright light in the stars, a new point to move towards.

But he had left them.

Their father had left them, had abandoned them and taken his light and his love with him. Gabriel had understood the need; had known the quiet grief he had suffered at the loss of others like him. Their father had been suffering a broken heart even before creating his children. Before their arguments and anger had driven him further away.

His brothers and sisters had gone off the moment their father was gone.

Zachariah becoming barely better than Lucifer in his hatred of humanity, tormenting and torturing them whenever he saw fit, whenever he needed something from them. His vessel had originally been a scholar of some sort, not a devout man in any way. Gabriel still remembered coming across Zachariah in the moment after he had taken over his vessel, the blood that had dripped from the wounds.

Lucifer and Michael scared him, upset him more than he could have ever put into words, but Zachariah made a shiver of fear tear through him like a knife.

Jegudiel had disappeared.

Oh, sure, there were whispers of his name, on occasion, but he had gone. As had Sealtiel and Barachiel, but Jegudiel had been the one Gabriel had been closest with. They had been the second-from-the-end ones on either side of the archangels. Gabriel after Michael and Jegudiel before Barachiel.

Plenty of angels were disappearing, these days.

And Castiel – _Castiel, what the fuck little brother? –_ had only been just below an archangel for a time. Would have been one of them, possibly, eventually, if something about him hadn’t changed. If he hadn’t gone into a darkness and come out with a little less understanding than he’d had before.

The others had been content to ignore it, ignore Naomi and her meddling, but Gabriel had felt his righteous anger stir in defense of his little brother.

What she had done to him had been worse than if she had just outright destroyed him.

Especially since she had been one of the ones to help chase their father off in the first place. Get rid of their father and alter their brothers and sisters seemed to be the plan. Gabriel didn’t like it, had never liked it, but even with all his power and anger, he still couldn’t gather his broken family back together and fix it.

So he ran.

Oh, he had certainly tried to fix it before running away, but each attempt was met with hostility and more fighting. The truth of Heaven was that the angelic choirs had been torn apart long before the Winchesters had ever even met them.

It hadn’t even been mostly their fault, they had just been easy to blame. Zachariah and his sadistic ways had only served to make the boys push back.

And Gabriel had run away centuries ago, put it all behind him, and snagged the title of Loki from the disheartened trickster himself. They had, after all, needed to stick together for a time. Lucifer’s stupid disdain for any being not of the Judeo-Christian pantheon had begun poisoning all of their siblings. Tricksters had been hunted especially badly for a time and Loki had chosen to hide away, meeting Gabriel while doing so. They had gotten to talking and Loki had decided to keep hiding. Gabriel had taken up his title and name, with Loki’s blessings.

“This is me standing up,” he told the camera, taking a place in a cheap porno he knew would confuse the Winchesters to have to watch.

He was going to do something stupid in just a little bit, just as soon as he was done leaving behind a message. It needed to be done but _God,_ he wanted to be a coward. He wanted desperately to be nothing more than a coward and run away but he knew what he needed to do.

With a give-em-hell smirk, he delivered his next line and turned away.


End file.
